Amy Lynn
Amy Lynn Biography She is the spoiled rich girl. She is crude, shallow, manipulative, sassy and vindictive to anyone she sees a threat. She is the queen of Project DIVA and she will do whatever it takes to keep her title. When she gets drunk from hanging out with Spencer she loses her ultimate opportunity to prove to Jerry she still got what it takes to Courteney at the 2015 Banks Block Party.Throughout the entire first season and half of season two, Her own personal goal is to eliminate Courteney from her "throne". She lacks at learning from her experience and past mistakes, She lacks having any realistic goals and she drains time and resources from others, Has no life plan, and will literally fight to the death to be the center of attention. She is a pathological liar so it's hard for people to really know if she is really telling the truth. She can be sentimental, though she sees this as a weakness. She is also bossy, demanding, cynical, deceitful, desperate, envious, dominant, hypocritical and sometimes emotional, In the episode, Publicity, Amy is seen finally breaking down from her envious attitude towards Courteney. Amy knows what she wants and exactly how to get it. She is above using others to do her every bidding, and only acts nicely towards others when she may ultimately be benefited. This makes it difficult to differentiate her classic mean girl ways from genuine heartfelt moments. Such an example is in Free Angel, when Spencer finds a crying Amy and she tells him that she doesn't like "being mean all the time," and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates." Relationships Spencer (one sided crush) In Publicity, Amy met Spencer when her, Amber, Georgia, Courteney and Candy were visiting Sgt. Adams' home. Spencer finds a crying Amy and she tells him that she doesn't like "being mean all the time," and that it's not fun "being the one everyone hates." He comforts her and tells her that not everybody hates her she just needed to get herself back up and start a comeback. They later perform a duet together and she develops feelings for him and they both leave. Courteney Smith (rival) At the start of the series, Courteney and Amy represent a total clash of worlds; Amy is a mean and stereotypical popular singer, while Courteney is an unpopular, talented singer slash self-conscious diva. Even before her fame, they are seen arguing and Amy often makes fun of Courteney, but when Courteney falls into Amy's fame and surpasses it, things take a turn for the worse. They show a slight bit of friendship when Courteney talks to Amy in the episode Free Angel, where Courteney asks Amy to come back to rehearsals and tells her that she has a good singing voice. Amy also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Courteney in the bathroom. Jerry Banks (Boss, Biological father) Jerry and Amy had a very complicated business relationship, Amy would always mooch off jerry into getting what she wants and Jerry would sometimes give in or resist her to make more money himself. Then later in Funeral, Courteney found a document and a patiently test stating that Amy is Jerry's daughter and when she reveals that to everyone at Jolene's funeral, Jerry and Amy fell downhill and sense then learned how to become more closer than ever. Songs S1= ;Solos Song kokokokokoklplplplplpl.jpg|Come See About Me (I'll Still Love You No Matter What)|link=Come See About Me Song iejotknfkgrnkerjf n.jpg|You Keep Me On (The Shack)|link=You Keep Me On Song tc.jpg|Too Cool (Publicity)|link=Too Cool Song infunsijfiunj.jpg|Crazy (Funeral)|link=Crazy ;Duets Song kjoskjihjso.jpg|Hand To Hand, Heart To Heart (Courteney) (I'll Still Love You No Matter What)|link=Hand To Hand, Heart To Heart Song mdkokofmifokfm.jpg|Unrequired Love (Spencer) (Free Angel (episode))|link=Unrequired Love Song djnfkfmldkfn.jpg|Here We Are, What Is This Feeling? (Spencer) (Free Angel (episode))|link=Here We Are, What Is This Feeling? Song nkij ibujnk.jpg|I Feel Pretty/Unpretty (Courteney) (Publicity)|link=I Feel Pretty/Unpretty Song okdjdifjojf.jpg|Palm Trees or Mistletoes (Spencer) (It's a Holliday)|link=Palm Trees or Mistletoes Song midojiddm.jpg|I Don't Want To Know (Jake Simpson) (A Star is Torn)|link=I Don't Want To Know Song ie9ruuhjif.jpg|Love To Burn (Courteney) (Homesickness)|link=Love To Burn Song iekomidkdojdijd.jpg|Late Night Dance (Courteney) (This Is a Sight We Had One Day In America)|link=Late Night Dance ;Solos In a Group Number ;Back-up singing |-| S2= ;Solos Song indfjb.jpg|I'm Going Down (Come Fly With Me)|link=I'm Going Down ;Duets Song fuh yyvebfy hefb.jpg|Lucky (Spencer) (Come Fly With Me)|link=Lucky Song infkdnfkninfkfn kfnf.jpg|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Spencer) (The Road Not Taken)|link=(I've Had) The Time Of My Life Song i l,l,l,l,,l.jpg|Cheers (Drink To That) (Courteney) (A Girl like Me)|link=Cheers (Drink To That) ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Singers